Total Drama Newbies
by The Green Hedgehog
Summary: 15 brand new contestants come together to compete for one million dollars to take part in challenges based off of movie genres!  I made up all characters except Sarah, Auora, and Adrianna, whom you might know from Total Drama Interviews.


TOTAL DRAMA NEWBIE

By: The Green Hedgehog

"Well, I have to say," said Chris as he rode on a trolly through the Total Drama Action studio, "last season, was the best of the two. The union thinks it would be a good idea if we got a few new contestants." The trolly comes to a fast stop, jerking him forward slightly. "So how about a whole new cast! That's right, fifteen contestants have been enrolled to compete for a chance to win one million big ones!" Chris then added, with a smirk. "But the only thing, is that they all already know each other. SO! Another Action based season with all new campers. Will these campers be as dramatic? Will there be even more violence than before? All these questions answered on this season of Total Drama NEWBIE!

"I certainly hope these campers act alive." said Chris as he waited for the trolly of campers to arrive.

Chef, Chris' assistant and best friend, then walked over and added. "Chris, no matter who these kids are, they're gonna be little brats who cant enjoy a nice rat soup with my secret sauce."

"Man, do u always complain?" asked Chris as he could clearly not handle being complained to.

"You never are nice to me Chris, I don't know why I didn't quit last season."

********************CONFESSIONAL********************

Chef: I didn't quit cause I just can't leave him. Chris is my man. He needs me to protect him from these burning turd holding demons. *sniff sniff*

"Well, well, well. Looks like the trolly is here!" exclaimed Chris. "How 'bout we see who the first contestant is."

The first contestant was a smiling blonde, long haired girl.

"So Samantha, how does it feel to be on TDN?"

"It feels..." Samantha tried to explain until she was interrupted by Chris.

"No body cares. Next contestant, please."

The next contestant was a boy with round glasses, a black T-Shirt, and khaki shorts. "Not even gonna waste my time talking' to ya, just roll out the next one." said Steven knowing what Chris would do.

"Well whats the fun of that?" asked Chris. "Oh well, it seems that we may actually have a bright one among us." He then realized that it was only a 30 min show. "Okay, time for that next camper. Or should I say, campers."

Three girls then ran off of the trolly with a very happy expression. They absolutely refused to be separated. Auora, the smart one, had long brown hair and wore a blue Hard Rock shirt with jeans. Adrianna, a curly haired gal with a white tank top and green shorts, was the most 'retarded' of the three. And Sarah, sporting medium length brown hair, a black tee, and some jeans, just looked flat our confused. All were stars of their own interview show.

"HI!" all three girls yelled in the direction of Chris.

"Last season we put up with Izzy, now there's three Izzys? This is going to be a HORRIBLE season." complained Chris.

"Just remember, in life what does not kill you, makes you stronger." Auora stated

"And what ever blah blah blah." Sarah blabbed on.

"I would make you feel better, if I understood a thing either one of them said." Adrianna said.

"Suicide." begged Chris.

Next was a camper who seemed a little fatter than the others. He never let his obsession for cheesecake and cashews get in his way of victory. Coming off of the Trolly, with a double chocolate chip cookie, was Will. A big, 210 pound boy with a brown and white striped shirt and khaki pants. Chris soon ordered him over with the others.

The next camper was a dark clothed boy with an attitude. He had a black shirt on with a pair of blue jeans. He also had black, spiky hair.

"Cloud! Hello and welcome to this season!" Chris said with excitement.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Wake me up when I win." said Cloud with an attitude.

Sarah took a look at Cloud and said "HOLY CHEESE! He is my soul mate!"

The next camper was a girl who seemed a little spoiled. Having hair that did not look brushed properly and wearing a pink jacket over a white shirt with blue jean shorts; this was Kylee.

"Steven!" she yelled running over to her boyfriend, Steve.

"Oh man babe, I missed you." Steve responded.

"Enough with the romance, Next!" Chris yelled.

Next was a very random blonde boy with a red Dr. Pepper shirt on and khaki pants. The one, the only, the Tyler!

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Feels frigging great to be frigging here!" yelled Tyler.

Next was a mean looking girl with a pink shirt on with red short-shorts on. She was Whitney.

"Everybody might as well just quit now because I'm going to win." stated Whitney.

"Okay then." said Chris.

The next camper was a girl who had black hair and a red shirt on and a blue skirt, she was Lindsey.

"Hey Kylee!" she said walking to her "BFF" Kylee.

"Long time no see." Kylee said.

"We need to wrap this up." said Chris.

The next two were boys who hated each other. Both with short black hair. The first one, William, wore a red, nerdy shirt and blue jeans. The other, Matthew, wore a blue, baggy shirt and the same pants.

"You two must love each other." said Chris

"I HATE HIM!" they both yelled.

And then came a nerdy boy with a lunch box, a brown jew-fro, and a blue shirt and pants. He was Nick.

"ONE MORE!" yelled Chris.

Hurried, the last camper, Jake came off being an 8-year old with blue spiky hair and brown clothes.

Chris hurried him over with the group before turning back to the camera. "Finally, we got em all!" said Chris when Jake joined the rest. "What kind of drama is in store for this season? Find out next time on Total Drama Newbie!"


End file.
